


show me your hands, are they cleaner than mine?

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoiler S02E04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: La notte tra la battaglia di Volterra e il ritorno a Firenze.





	1. show me your hands, are they cleaner than mine?

La stanza è fredda e malamente illuminata; puzza di sporcizia vecchia, di cose umide e ammuffite dimenticate in un angolo a marcire. Sta piovendo da ore, un costante rumoreggiare di tamburi contro tetti e finestre, e Lorenzo pensa a Volterra, a come debba ormai essersi ridotta ad un cimitero di fango e sangue.

Con dita gelate immerge ancora una volta il pezzo di stoffa nel catino colmo d'acqua, e quando solleva di nuovo il braccio goccioline rosate gli scorrono giù dal palmo e oltre il polso, fino a macchiargli la camicia arrotolata sui gomiti.

"Va tutto bene", sussurra.

Posa una mano sulla guancia di Giuliano, e con gentilezza gli inclina il viso di lato. Strofina piano la stoffa bagnata contro il collo di suo fratello per rimuovere un’ultima, ostinata crosta di sangue. C'è un taglio sotto, una lunga, sottile riga rossa sulla pergamena bianca della pelle, ma è una ferita superficiale. Lorenzo prega comunque che non lasci alcuna cicatrice.

"Va tutto bene", ripete.

Questa volta cerca di sorridere nel dirlo, di addolcire così in qualche modo la menzogna, ma le sue labbra sono fredde tanto quanto le sue dita, e il risultato è una smorfia confusa tra buone intenzioni e senso di colpa. 

Giuliano, comunque, non lo sta nemmeno guardando. I suoi occhi si perdono oltre le spalle di Lorenzo, oltre i vetri sporchi della finestra, nella direzione della città che hanno appena lasciato. Come se non volesse essere il primo a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Domani torneremo a Firenze”, continua Lorenzo, con più calma di quanta se ne senta addosso. “Torneremo a casa.”

È l’unica verità che può offrirgli come conforto: la promessa del loro palazzo, dei grandi e rassicuranti marmi antichi, dei caldi arazzi e degli affreschi tanto amati, dei giardini che sono cresciuti intorno ed insieme a loro. La promessa di tornare a casa. Non è poco in una notte come questa.

Giuliano non dice niente, non ha detto niente da ore. Si è lasciato trascinare via dal campo di battaglia, ha cavalcato al fianco di Lorenzo fino a questa locanda malandata, gli ha persino concesso di aiutarlo a spogliarsi dell’armatura e lavargli le ferite. Tutto senza una parola. E il silenzio è la cosa che più innervosisce Lorenzo perché Giuliano è sempre stato tante cose, ma mai silenzioso.

Scricchiolio di vecchie assi, rumore di passi alle sue spalle. Lorenzo porta la mano al fianco, al pugnale ancora fissato alla cintura.

“Saremmo potuti tornare oggi stesso.”

Ancora inginocchiato al fianco di suo fratello, Lorenzo si volta per incontrare lo sguardo di Francesco, immobile sulla soglia della stanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto più come inconsapevole gesto di autodifesa che come aperto atto di ostilità. La luce delle lampade getta strane ombre sul suo viso già stravolto dalla stanchezza.

Lorenzo lascia andare il pugnale.

“Avremmo sfiancato i cavalli, ma ce l’avremmo fatta”, continua Francesco. C’è una nota interrogativa nella sua frase, una domanda che non ha intenzione di esprimere ad alta voce. La cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stata tornare il più velocemente possibile a Firenze, annunciare la vittoria, preparare i festeggiamenti. Lo sanno entrambi. Ma Francesco capisce. Francesco ha visto quale tributo hanno pagato. E anche lui ha un fratello.

“Domani”, ripete Lorenzo, e cerca la mano di Giuliano con le dita. È un gesto infantile ed istintivo, quasi di scusa. È un gesto che Lorenzo ha fatto mille altre volte in passato. È il gesto sbagliato da fare adesso.

“No!”

Giuliano ritrae la propria mano di scatto, come se fosse rimasto scottato dal contatto con quella di Lorenzo. Si alza in piedi con la stessa foga, rischiando di rovesciare allo stesso tempo la bacinella d’acqua posata sul letto e il fratello ancora accovacciato sul pavimento al suo fianco.

“Giuliano…”

“No”, mormora lui, stringendosi il braccio al petto, le mani chiuse a pugno, allontanandosi di qualche passo. L’aria assente è sparita dal suo volto, tramutata in una rabbia fredda che gli indurisce le linee del viso. “No.”

Lorenzo non capisce quel rifiuto inaspettato. Si rialza in piedi in fretta, annulla di nuovo quell’improvvisa, minima distanza tra loro, e afferra Giuliano per un gomito. È un bisogno egoistico questa sua necessità di contatto fisico, Lorenzo lo sa, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Lo ha creduto morto. _Suo fratello_ , morto. Un cadavere senza nome tra le centinaia di altri, di cui entrambi porteranno per sempre il peso.

Giuliano si divincola dalla sua presa con uno strattone e gli volta le spalle.

“Non toccarmi.”

Con la coda dell’occhio Lorenzo vede Francesco avvicinarsi lentamente, e alza una mano per fermarlo. Si era aspettato la rabbia di Giuliano, ed è pronto a sostenerla, a prendersene la responsabilità. Perché avrebbe dovuto esserci lui oggi al posto di suo fratello, sì, ma soprattutto perché Giuliano è sopravvissuto: Lorenzo sente di avere un debito con Dio, ed è pronto a pagare per l’immeritata grazia ricevuta.

“Va bene”, concede con un sorriso spezzato, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. E poi, in un soffio, per la prima volta stanotte: “Mi dispiace.”

Avrebbe chiesto e chiederebbe scusa altre dieci, cento, mille volte, se pensasse che servisse a qualcosa, se ci fosse anche solo la remota possibilità che le sue scuse e il suo senso di colpa potessero lavare via quello che è successo oggi come la luce del mattino lava via un brutto sogno. Ci sono tante cose che le parole possono aggiustare, modificare, cambiare, ma non questo.

Giuliano si volta, e lo guarda in faccia, finalmente vedendolo. Lorenzo cerca nel suo viso la rabbia, il cinico disprezzo che suo fratello usa per proteggersi dalle sue donne, dalla sua famiglia, dal mondo tutto, ma non ve ne trova traccia. Vede solo orrore e disperazione e rimpianto, e la rassegnazione della sconfitta di fronte ad un qualcosa che capisci essere più grande di te, più forte, insormontabile.

“Non puoi toccarmi”, ripete piano Giuliano, la voce che è un grattare di gola inumidito dal pianto, il tipo di suono che potrebbe salire dal fondo di un vecchio pozzo in disuso. Alza le mani a mostrare i palmi bianchi, in un gesto quasi di resa. “Nemmeno lei potrà più toccarmi. Nessuno può farlo, adesso. Le mie mani sono sporche di sangue.”

Dietro di loro Francesco inspira forte a denti stretti. Per un momento Lorenzo si trova in bilico, combattuto tra il fare un passo indietro e rispettare il lutto di suo fratello, o farne uno in avanti e provare a salvarlo da quel senso di colpa inevitabile che lui stesso si sente sulle spalle.

Ma Lorenzo ha sempre lasciato vincere l'amore sulla coscienza: è un’ipocrisia che si porta dentro da anni, un’alleata che lo aiuta a proteggere la sua famiglia, un nemico solo suo, con cui può fare i conti privatamente.

Quindi afferra di nuovo le mani di Giuliano, e questa volta non è un gesto incerto, non è nemmeno un tentativo di conforto. Questa volta non lascia la presa quando suo fratello cerca di tirarsi indietro, anzi stringe più forte, fino a lasciare impronte bianche intorno ai polsi di Giuliano, che lo guarda senza capire, senza riuscire a sottrarsi. 

Lorenzo porta le loro mani intrecciate alle labbra e le bacia, un bacio veloce e violento, denti contro nocche, quasi un pugno; un gesto tenero e feroce, come l’amore che prova per Giuliano.

“Lo sono anche le mie, fratello”, gli sussurra contro le dita. 

La rabbia e l’impotenza di Giuliano si sgretolano sotto il suo sguardo, travolte dalle prime lacrime che Lorenzo gli ha visto versare da anni. Se lo tira addosso senza una parola, stringendoselo contro il petto, come ha fatto a Volterra. Ma questa volta Giuliano reagisce e lo abbraccia a sua volta, si aggrappa alla sua camicia con mani disperate, e nasconde il viso contro il suo collo, singhiozzando senza fare rumore, piangendo un dolore senza suono.

Lorenzo vorrebbe potergli parlare di Dio, rassicurarlo su un perdono che può venire solo da qualcuno più in alto di loro, ma Giuliano non è mai stato un uomo di religione, non si è mai affidato alle preghiere o alle benedizioni. Forse è meglio così. Lorenzo non è più sicuro del suo ruolo all’interno del disegno divino, non è in grado di tenere lezioni di teologia per giustificare quanto hanno appena fatto.

La pioggia continua a battere forte sui vetri, le ombre delle candele si allungano sui muri anneriti dal fumo, e Lorenzo lascia che il dolore di suo fratello si consumi nel confine delle sue braccia, arginando il proprio con sussurri e carezze in punta di dita, con promesse e bugie che Giuliano probabilmente non riesce nemmeno a sentire.

“Va tutto bene”, ripete, ancora e ancora e ancora, fino ad intorpidirsi la lingua.

Quando la stanchezza prende il sopravvento anche sulle lacrime, Lorenzo trascina lentamente sé stesso e Giuliano verso il letto. Sono entrambi esausti, svuotati di ogni emozione, ma se le ciglia bionde di Giuliano fluttuano incerte sotto il peso di un sonno compassionevole, Lorenzo rimane lucido e all’erta.

Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla e stringe piano, con gentilezza. È un tocco che Lorenzo ancora fatica a considerare amico, e che pure riconosce immediatamente come tale.

“Lascialo riposare”, sussurra Francesco alle sue spalle.

Lorenzo annuisce, e lascia scivolare una mano sulla fronte di Giuliano un’ultima volta prima di alzarsi ed uscire a passi lenti dalla stanza. Francesco gli cammina vicino, quasi spalla contro spalla, e per motivi che è troppo stanco per spiegarsi, Lorenzo è grato di quella vicinanza più di ogni altra cosa.


	2. show me your face, did you cross the line?

Gli occhi di Lorenzo sono bordati di rosso, stanchi e asciutti come i giorni di fine estate, ma ancora spietatamente attenti nel seguire ogni suo movimento. Francesco finge di non rendersene conto mentre si sporge a riempire di nuovo i calici di vino rosso.

“Non è avvelenato, se è questo che temi”, non si trattiene comunque dal dire, porgendone uno a Lorenzo, che lo accetta con un cenno del capo. Sarebbe dovuta essere un’ironia, ma risuona come una pacata constatazione dei fatti, per quanto possano ancora sembrargli irreali: lui e i Medici non sono più nemici.

“No, certo che no”, conviene Lorenzo, con un lieve sorriso storto, mentre si porta il calice alle labbra. “Se avessi voluto uccidermi, Francesco, sono sicuro che avresti trovato occasioni ben migliori di questa per farlo.”

Francesco inspira piano.

Il camino dall’altro lato della stanza crepita inquieto, e un rumore lontano di stoviglie tradisce l’insonnia del loro oste. Per il resto la locanda è deserta e silenziosa, illuminata soltanto dalla lampada posata sul loro tavolo. Lui e Lorenzo sono soli in un cono di luce tremolante, un limbo di vittoria e sconfitta, alla fine di una lunga catena di tradimenti e alleanze.

“Non ho mai voluto ucciderti”, risponde infine Francesco, assaporando a sua volta un sorso di vino. “Dovresti saperlo.”

Lorenzo non gli risponde subito, ma continua a fissarlo dall’altro lato del tavolo, sprofondato in una poltrona solo all’apparenza troppo piccola per lui. È un’illusione come tante altre: Lorenzo ha sempre dato l’impressione di riempire tutto lo spazio intorno, soffocando il resto. 

Francesco distoglie lo sguardo, osserva il dito dell’altro scivolare lento sul bordo di peltro del calice, tracciandone la forma più e più volte, e si domanda se c’è della menzogna in quello che ha appena affermato. È difficile dirlo adesso, a colori mischiati, col peso del proprio tradimento addosso e con tutti gli equilibri - costruiti con così tanta cura nel corso degli anni - completamente spezzati.

“Pensavo di saperlo, prima”, ammette finalmente Lorenzo. “Ma adesso ne sono convinto. Quello che hai fatto per me oggi-”

“Non _per te_ , Lorenzo.”

Francesco incide quelle parole con quanta più fermezza possibile, l’eco della sala gliele restituisce, espandendole e riflettendone l’offesa.

“Guglielmo… Guglielmo è l’unica persona che posso veramente dire di amare”, continua, quasi rabbioso, gli occhi di nuovo piantati in quelli di Lorenzo. “Provo rispetto per mio zio, gli ho portato gratitudine e lealtà fino a quando ho potuto, ma tra noi non c’è mai stato affetto. E se mai in passato ho pensato il contrario, allora mi sono sbagliato.”

Fa male ammetterlo ad alta voce, confessarlo proprio a chi non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprirlo. Ma non c’è soddisfazione sul viso di Lorenzo, solo un pacato consenso, e Francesco è costretto di nuovo a distogliere lo sguardo, sentendo le prime tracce di vergogna bruciargli le guance.

“Credi quello che vuoi, Lorenzo”, aggiunge. “Ma mio fratello è la ragione per cui oggi sono qui al tuo fianco.”

Lorenzo piega la testa di lato, esita, mordendosi un labbro.

“Eppure hai minacciato di esporlo allo scandalo pur di forzarmi la mano sul trattato con Milano.”

Se fosse un’accusa, sarebbe facile rispondere. Ma Lorenzo non è mai così diretto, e ancor meno sa essere crudele quando non è necessario esserlo. Quello che gli sta offrendo è uno scambio, un’opportunità di capirsi. Le debolezze di Lorenzo De’ Medici sono chiare, lo sono sempre state, agli occhi di Francesco, ma negli ultimi giorni gli sono state messe davanti senza filtri e senza vergogna: Lorenzo gli ha offerto le sue ambizioni, il suo idealismo, la sua famiglia. La _loro_ famiglia, adesso.

Quello che Lorenzo vuole sapere da lui, è se Francesco è pronto a fare altrettanto.

E la verità, in fondo, è che gli fa ancora ribollire il sangue pensare che Lorenzo s’è preso tutto, persino Guglielmo. Fa male dover ammettere a se’ stesso di avere odiato - anche solo per un lungo, doloroso istante - il suo unico fratello per aver scelto un’altra famiglia alla loro - per aver scelto _quella_ famiglia alla loro.

E allo stesso tempo Francesco sa che Guglielmo è felice adesso, felice come mai avrebbe potuto esserlo altrimenti, come mai Jacopo gli avrebbe permesso di essere. E Francesco sa anche che Lorenzo sa proteggere tutto quello che gli appartiene.

“Scappando con Bianca, Guglielmo mi ha tradito”, confessa allora, sussurrandolo come un segreto, una vergogna personale. “Ha scelto i Medici, mi ha lasciato indietro.”

“E tu volevi tradirlo a tua volta?”, chiede Lorenzo, ed è impossibile definire l’emozione precisa con cui lo domanda, né il suo viso né la sua voce tradiscono un accenno di rabbia o di stupore, ma Francesco sa, lo sente, che Lorenzo conosce già la risposta a quella domanda, perché se non la conoscesse, se non l’avesse sempre saputa, loro non sarebbero mai arrivati a questo momento, a questa notte, a questo tavolo di legno.

Così sospira, e si lascia cadere all’indietro contro la poltrona, rilassando le spalle contro lo schienale imbottito.

“Mai”, conferma con un sorriso stanco.

Lorenzo non sorride, ma si sporge in avanti, afferrandogli la mano. È un gesto improvviso, ma non abbastanza brusco perché Francesco non abbia il tempo di respingerlo, volendo. Invece lui resta fermo ad osservare le dita di Lorenzo, ancora macchiate del sangue di Giuliano, posarsi sulle proprie, stringere piano.

“Amo mio fratello almeno quanto tu ami il tuo, Francesco, perciò credimi quando ti dico che ti capisco. Ma non si può vivere in funzione di una sola persona. Se lo fai, rischi di distruggere entrambi”, la voce di Lorenzo è calda e intensa, i suoi occhi sono freddo vetro smaltato. “Tutto quello che ti ho detto era vero: insieme, io e te possiamo rendere grande Firenze, possiamo scrivere la storia. Se scegli di fidarti di me come io mi fido di te, se rimaniamo uniti, i nostri nomi saranno ricordati per sempre.”

E Francesco sa che è vero. Sa che Lorenzo ci crede ciecamente, con una fede sacra, da sacerdote. Lorenzo ha un destino addosso e porta la benedizione di Dio sul capo, la Sua benevolenza avvolta intorno alle spalle come un manto regale. Ed è difficile non innamorarsi di una passione così viva, e pura, e travolgente. È difficile non innamorarsi di qualcuno che ti offre la luce. È difficile non innamorarsi di Lorenzo.

Francesco ci ha provato per anni.

E al nascere di questo nuovo giorno sulla loro vittoria dolorosamente condivisa, nella luce irreale di una lampada ad olio e le ombre delle fiamme del camino che danzano sulle pareti di pietra, Francesco si arrende. 

Rovescia la loro presa con violenza e ora è lui ad aggrapparsi a Lorenzo, a strattonarlo in avanti, sporgendosi a sua volta oltre il bordo del tavolo fino a quando i loro volti sono ad un soffio l’uno dall’altro, fino a sentire il respiro mischiato di vino di Lorenzo sulle proprie labbra.

“Non è né per la grandezza di Firenze né per la mia gloria personale che sono qui adesso. Te l’ho già detto.”

Ha solo mentito nel dire che Guglielmo è la sua unica ragione.

Ora ha bisogno che Lorenzo capisca, che lo veda con la stessa chiarezza con cui Francesco vede lui, alla luce delle sue passioni, dei suoi desideri, di un futuro che non è scritto da nessuna parte se non nelle sue utopie private, nelle fragilità che fin da bambino hanno rischiato di spezzarlo senza mai riuscirci.

Francesco ha bisogno di reclamare per sé la fede di Lorenzo, la sua luce, la sua passione. Ha bisogno di sentirsele addosso per saperle vere, per imparare a riconoscerle. Non può far parte di qualcosa che non capisce.

È un desiderio che gli brucia da così tanto tempo nel petto che per un lungo, lunghissimo istante gli sembra di implorare senza parole, di umiliarsi senza piegare il capo, di spezzarsi senza aver ricevuto il colpo.

Ma nel silenzio della sua disperazione, Lorenzo finalmente si fa avanti.

Le sue labbra sono ruvide e calde, e hanno il sapore del vino e della polvere.


	3. Show me your eyes, they any drier than mine?

Le braccia di Lorenzo sono un sollievo che svanisce dietro un battito di ciglia, la sua voce una ninnananna d’infanzia che dura il tempo di un respiro e poi si spegne come un’eco lontana, lasciandolo in balia della notte e dei suoi mostri.

La battaglia continua dentro la sua testa, seguendolo in sogno. Le immagini scorrono veloci dietro i suoi occhi chiusi, i ricordi hanno confini e colori sfumati, ma ci sono dettagli che gli sono penetrati negli occhi come schegge di vetro, conficcandosi nel profondo. Gli si ripropongono adesso come quadri crudeli, tracciati dalla mano di un artista impietoso: il luccichio del sole sulla croce d’oro posata contro l’armatura sfondata di un cavaliere, l’impennaggio sporco di sangue di una freccia infilzata nella gola di una donna bionda, la mano piccola ed immobile di un bambino a malapena visibile sotto il peso di un carro rovesciato.

Giuliano riapre gli occhi nella semioscurità della stanza, cercando di scacciare via quegli ospiti indesiderati: il cavaliere, la contadina, il bambino, le decine di altri fantasmi che lo hanno seguito fino a questa locanda nella marcia lenta ed inesorabile dei morti, una caccia senza prede che non vedrà mai una fine.

Si alza dal letto con uno scatto infastidito e allunga una mano per afferrare la candela ormai agonizzante che si sta lentamente spegnendo sul tavolino da notte lì accanto; la usa per accenderne altre due, creando una breve danza di ombre informi sui muri intorno. La cera calda gli scivola sulle dita come lacrime bollenti contro la pelle fredda, ma Giuliano se ne accorge a malapena.

_“Abbiamo vinto”_ , ha detto a Lorenzo poche ore prima, e la vittoria gli brucia tra le mani più di quanto non possa fare un residuo di cera.

Guardandosi intorno scopre che la sua spada è stata riposta con cura in un angolo della stanza, insieme alla sua armatura, e anche nella luce fioca delle candele Giuliano si accorge che la lama è stata pulita da ogni traccia di sangue, l’acciaio diligentemente lucidato. Aggrotta la fronte, più curioso che sorpreso: è il tipo di gentilezza discreta che si aspetterebbe da Lorenzo, ma è quasi certo che suo fratello non abbia avuto il tempo di prendersene carico perché non ricorda un solo momento, da quando Lorenzo gli è corso incontro tra le rovine di Volterra, in cui lo abbia lasciato da solo.

Gli torna in mente Francesco, il modo in cui era rimasto immobile alle spalle di Lorenzo, le mani strette a pugno, gli occhi vitrei di chi sta vedendo cose ben più lontane di quelle che gli stanno di fronte.

Giuliano non ha idea di come dovrebbe sentirsi al riguardo. Da una parte si sente ancora in bocca il sapore del sangue e del fango dei vicoli di Firenze, ricorda ancora il dolore sordo delle costole incrinate e il sorriso soddisfatto che Francesco gli aveva rivolto dall’alto, il volto di un codardo che non aveva neanche avuto il coraggio di battersi personalmente, che aveva dovuto assoldare degli uomini per sporcarsi le mani al suo posto. E dall’altra parte cos’è una rissa in confronto alla guerra? Cos’è una faida tra due persone in confronto a due eserciti uno di fronte all’altro?

Lorenzo vuole i Pazzi, Giuliano l’ha capito probabilmente nel momento esatto in cui anche Lorenzo se n’era reso conto. E quello che i Medici vogliono, di solito i Medici ottengono: Bianca si è già presa Guglielmo quasi con la forza, Giuliano non ha dubbi che suo fratello sia pronto a fare la stessa cosa con Francesco. Sa quanto facilmente Lorenzo riesca ad intrecciare catene che leghino a lui le persone di suo interesse. Glielo ha già visto fare decine di volte, senza mai fallire. Lui stesso ne porta parecchi giri addosso.

Il corridoio è sentiero scuro e scricchiolante, le assi di legno sotto i piedi nudi sono levigate dagli anni e dall’usura. Giuliano avanza tenendo una mano contro il muro, e anche nel buio si accorge della fuliggine che gli rimane attaccata alle dita. Non ricorda quasi niente di quando sono arrivati qui, ma trovare la camera di Lorenzo, in questa fatiscenza generale, non dovrebbe essere un compito troppo arduo. Gli è difficile immaginare che ci siano molti altri ospiti disposti a farsi dare alloggio in questa baracca glorificata.

A metterlo in guardia, prima di ogni altra cosa, è il battere cupo di tonfi attutiti. Non è un rumore particolarmente forte, ma tolto il respiro leggero di Giuliano, è l’unico suono a riecheggiare tra le mura strette del corridoio. È impossibile non sentirlo, come è impossibile non indovinarne l’origine. Segue il pavimento di legno ancora per qualche passo, poi un angolo cieco rivela il contorno luminoso di una camera abitata e Giuliano inspira bruscamente, già sapendo chi vi troverà dentro.

Passi pesanti lo portano comunque davanti alla porta malamente accostata, e lo scrupolo di stare intromettendosi in qualcosa che non lo riguarda dura meno di un battito. Lui e Lorenzo hanno lo stesso sangue e lo stesso nome: qualsiasi cosa riguardi suo fratello riguarda anche lui.

Il chiarore che illumina la stanza trabocca dagli spacchi tra gli stipiti e la porta e si riversa su di lui, disegnandogli addosso righe di luce. Oltre la porta, contro la parete più lontana, troneggia un letto di legno non dissimile da quello in cui Giuliano si è svegliato, ma reso quasi immenso dalla mancanza di un qualsiasi altro tipo di arredo.

Lorenzo è immobile al centro del letto, il capo reclinato all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra serrate in una smorfia di tensione. I muscoli del suo petto e delle sue spalle sono una serie di curve ed angoli che sembrano essere stati cesellati nel marmo da una mano gentile e particolarmente talentuosa, la corona di riccioli lo fa sembrare ancora di più la statua di un eroe antico colto nel momento di una passione profonda, sia essa una vittoria conquistata con fatica o la più inaspettata delle sconfitte.

Giuliano osserva la mano chiusa intorno al collo di suo fratello, segue con gli occhi tutta la lunghezza del braccio, dal polso al gomito, fino alla spalla. La schiena di Francesco è una distesa ambrata segnata dal ricordo di vecchie cicatrici, sfregi irregolare che gli hanno sbiancato la pelle, lasciandogli addosso le impronte di un passato che Giuliano ben conosce, e che pure non basta a commuoverlo.

I battiti del suo cuore diventano improvvisamente un rumore assordante di colpi sordi che gli risuonano dentro la pelle, lo scorrere del sangue è un fiume in piena che gli riversa addosso onde bollenti di un qualcosa che è al tempo stesso odio e terrore, senso di colpa e vergogna, e forse, più di tutto, il taglio profondo di un tradimento non meritato.

Eppure non può smettere di guardare.

Lorenzo ha dita lunghe, eleganti, e mani grandi fatte per reggere il peso di una lancia quanto quello di un libro. Giuliano conosce quelle mani da anni, ne ricorda il tocco come ricorderebbe il colore dei propri occhi, riconoscerebbe ovunque le loro carezze, la gentilezza con cui gli hanno sempre sfiorato la pelle. Ora le mani di Lorenzo lasciano lividi bianchi sul corpo di Francesco, affondando nella carne in pugni senza violenza, mentre suo fratello respira forte e geme, inarcandosi a sua volta sotto carezze estranee.

Inginocchiato tra le lenzuola disfatte, Francesco mormora piano qualcosa sulla pelle e tra le gambe di Lorenzo, e Giuliano non riesce ad intuire le parole nemmeno nel silenzio immobile che li separa, eppure gli sembrano, nel tono e nell’inflessione, vecchie preghiere imparate a memoria, sussurrate in punta di labbra, simili a quelle che da bambino recitava, con la testa bassa e le ginocchia dolenti contro il legno duro, sulle panche di fronte all’altare di Santa Maria del Fiore.

Ma le preghiere non farebbero sorridere Lorenzo a quel modo, non gli accenderebbero le guance di quel colore vivace di cui Giuliano ricorda quasi con dolcezza il sapore per esserselo sentito addosso durante notti lontane, in stanze simili a questa, illuminate dalla stessa luce segreta, riempite dagli echi degli stessi sussurri profani.

In quanti sogni lucidi ha immaginato Simonetta con il viso arrossato dallo stesso piacere? Quante illusioni ha creato, ad occhi chiusi e con mani tremanti, con il suo corpo dolce piegato sotto il proprio esattamente com’è piegato adesso il corpo di Lorenzo sotto quello di Francesco? Fantasia e realtà si infrangono l’una nell’altra, e tutto va in pezzi mentre Francesco solleva la testa, piegandola improvvisamente di lato, ed incontra il suo sguardo oltre il battente socchiuso della porta.

Giuliano si domanda cosa veda Francesco nei suoi occhi, quali parole che non saranno mai dette ad alta voce gli legga sul volto. Lorenzo mormora una domanda, la sua voce è un sospiro soffice, traboccante di piacere stanco, e Giuliano non riesce più a vederlo in faccia ma non fa fatica ad immaginarsi la fronte sudata, lo sguardo quieto, le labbra tirate in un sorriso esausto. 

Si domanda anche chi si senta più in colpa in questo momento, se Francesco, per essere finalmente riuscito a rubargli un pezzo di Lorenzo, o se lui stesso, per questo senso di tradimento che non ha motivo di esistere, e che pure gli gela la pelle, inacidendogli la bocca con il sapore della bile.

Francesco non sorride nel voltarsi di nuovo verso Lorenzo, non gli fa sentire il peso di quella vittoria che Giuliano non può condividere, a cui non potrà mai prendere parte e che non gli appartiene, e che pure fa ormai parte di lui: una seconda Volterra che Giuliano dovrà condividere con loro, un altro segreto, un’altra vergogna, un altro anello aggiunto ad una catena sempre più pesante.

Eppure Lorenzo sta ridendo adesso, sottovoce, con dolcezza, e Francesco ha la testa china sul petto di suo fratello, un gesto di resa che Giuliano non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedergli fare. Sembrano entrambi felici, e quella felicità gli corrode il petto come veleno.

Ma Giuliano non è egoista, non lo è mai stato. Fa un passo indietro, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora. Ritorna al corridoio buio, alla sua stanza spoglia, al suo letto sfatto e ai suoi fantasmi nascosti negli angoli.

_“Abbiamo vinto”_ , ha detto a Lorenzo poche ore prima, e ora più che mai quelle parole sanno di cenere.

Ma suo fratello è felice ed ha avuto tutto quello che voleva. Dovrà pur essere abbastanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sì, LO SO. Per gli insulti prego accomodarsi dietro [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate).
> 
> Scritta per il COWT9 @ landedifandom, prompt _Assistere a qualcosa di orribile_.


End file.
